


Commonalities of Kin

by MdmeCurie



Series: Immortal Coil [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdmeCurie/pseuds/MdmeCurie





	Commonalities of Kin

Commonalities of Kin

by Madame Curie

 

 

Agony

One hundred and sixty days had passed since Helen had touched Ranna. Magnus had foreseen how hard it would become to stay content with stolen moments in between sensitive moves on the game board of political chess. Too much depended on goodwill in this stage, no matter how well she and the Praxis City Leader got along in… private.  
It was downright exhausting her mentally, not to mention the physical strain when she was allowed an audience before the Praxian Senate. She only saw Ranna at work and from a distance.

During the last meeting Henry accompanied her. The transfer of technology needed for safe communications with the City was on the agenda. They had all of five minutes alone and that was spent exchanging information.   
Helen studied the history of Edhen together with Will during quieter evenings. Finding out her ancestry, knowing her father could have enlightened her a long time ago, made her angry, or so she explained the frustration she felt to herself. 

The whole team felt tense around the doctor, giving her a wide birth when they were off duty. All except Will of course, who stuck by her emotionally because he was the only one she’d let get close enough to do so in months.

“Here’s the crux of it.” Will summarised, “The Methuselah clan are holders of mathematics, sacred geometry and civil engineering; the founders and architects of the cities of Edhen.” Reading from the documents Ranna supplied them with as homework, a whole new part of earth’s history opened up for Will. “Do you think the saying, old as Methusalem, derived from the Immortals?”

Helen nodded, “I think you’ll find many earth sayings, myths and customs and even names are vague links to them. I’m thinking Kaananites, Lemurian lore and various mystical schools. They could be watered down, mythicalised strands of knowledge from below.” A sigh escaped her lips as she fingered through the pages.   
Helen filled in some more details from her collection of files in a flat tone, evidence her concentration was waning. “In fact many tribes and aboriginal peoples hold fragments of knowledge, like the Lakota, the Vikings and Celts, the Hindu‘s and Australasian Aboriginals.”

“The Methuselah Clan broke into two branches after the vampire‘s were all but extinct and most of the immortals had long chosen to retreat underground for good. The Plantagenet’s who were the kings and queens of the old system on the surface, your mothers line, were replaced by Clan Elders, City Leaders and a democratically chosen Senate underground.” Will took a sip of his coffee and looked over his glasses, realising Helen was miles away.

“Ah yes, here’s more about the Magnus clan, the healers and researchers, your fathers line. Seam’s he‘s just another smart chip off the ancient block. No wonder he feel‘s so at home down there.” Another sip of coffee and still no reaction from the doctor.   
Scraping his throat, Will read on. “And not to forget the Seneschal clan, holders of administration and law; creators of the new order. The clan to which Ranna belongs. How does it feel knowing you and the Praxians are kin.” 

“Bloody Hell,” Helen cursed loudly as she spilt her tea over one of the documents on the table, picking up the mug before the hot liquid spread any further. “I’ve had enough of Hollow Earth to last me for decades.”

“The Shinjitao, the most independent clan, holders of soul transmigration and once upon a long time ago, warfare. So that‘s why the clans seem immortal. You’ll become very old and then reincarnate with your memories in tact.” Looking at Helen still working herself up over nothing, he stopped reading. “What’s eating you up tonight.”

Pursing her lips Helen ignored the question and desperately dried the papers and books. When she realized that Will didn’t stop staring at her she dropped the lot, folding her arms defensively. “What?” 

Her resident psychiatrist and friend was on to her but was wise to her ways, not saying anything directly just yet. Will waited patiently for Helen to finish running in circles around her emotions.

“It’s all right, Will, honest.” She bluffed, leaning on the table before sitting down again. “So the elevated stress hormones wafting off you and the dark circles under your eyes are just my imagination, right?” Will stated as a matter of fact.

“Nothing a good workout won‘t fix.” Ignoring his gaze, Helen flapped on. “I can‘t dally off at the drop of a hat on holiday while we are in the middle of building a working relationship with the Praxians. It will have to wait.”

“Wait for what? For hell to freeze over maybe?” Will said, edging her on a little. “Even a good leader needs to unwind now and then.” Winking at her, he added, “I’d say then is now in your case, Helen.”

“Oh no, it’s quite impossible, Magnus sighed, hands on hips. “Have you seen the list of new intakes waiting to be processed,?” her voice raising with every word.  
Sitting at the library centre table across from Helen for the past two hours, giving her all the room she needed to decompress some of the tension, he took off the kid gloves and approached her again.

“What’s the worst thing that could happen if you took some real time off? Visit your father maybe, you know, do some informal networking among the Praxians.” Will asked, appealing to Helen’s rational mind. “You said it yourself only days ago,” the young man put down the heavy documents he cradled on the table, adding, “That we are more than capable of running the Sanctuary when you are on solo missions.”

“Yes, a solo mission. Not a month‘s worth of diplomatic engagements with the Praxian Senate, monitoring the entire Sanctuary Network and any dealing with intakes that need handling all at once.” Helen argued, not willing to admit she wanted nothing more than to let it all go. “Not to mention the variables you can’t possibly foresee.”

“Hah, a month, so you have thought about it.” Pointing at her, Will ‘s voice rose, hopeful he’d found a way across her emotional moat.

“You presume too much, Will.” She stonewalled him flatly, not taking the bait.

He played his last card for the evening, hoping it wouldn’t backfire.  
“So how long are you going to mope around, waiting for Ranna to give you the time of day, huh?” Holding up his hands in defeat he continued, “because I’m getting sick of making excuses for your passive aggressive hang ups and bitchy tone lately, Magnus. It‘s affecting the team negatively and I don‘t want to have to intervene.” Will left it there, refocusing his attention on the documents, waiting for his remark to sink in. 

“For heavens sake, Will.” Magnus looked up, blinking away tears that were about to spill and she’d be damned if she’d let that happen. Holding her breath without realizing it she stared at her second-in- command defiantly.

“It’s very obvious that you two are, uh, involved.” Choosing his words carefully, Will got up and walked around the table, placing a hand on her back. Rubbing lightly he said, “Give yourself a break. We can handle the work load, honest.” 

Leaning in closer he whispered what he truly wanted to say directly into Helen’s ear. “You really need to go and get laid.”

Helen’s eyes flew open as she drew in air, standing up. Cocking her head to the side, she shouted, “You, cheeky devil, careful now.”

“You’re only human, Magnus.” Standing his ground, Will stared his mentor straight in the eye.

Helen blinked at first but soon her face softened and she grinned at the whole situation. “I think you know by now that I’m a little more than ‘only human‘, thank you very much.”

Both Helen and Will toppled over laughing, leaning against each other for support.

“Yeah, another odd day at the office, ay Gov.” Will said in his exaggerated Cockney accent. “But still, why don’t you?” Holding his hands out once he saw Helen’s face cloud over again. “Contact Ranna, I mean.” 

Helen locked eyes with Will’s gentle and sincere gaze, knowing he truly had her best interests at heart. “I wish it were that simple. How do I know Ranna has any time to spare at all?”

Dropping his head to his chest, Will let out an exasperated breath, He mumbled, “You may have a point. But think about taking a break at least.”

“After I get back from London on Friday, I promise to give the matter some thought.”

 

Relief

 

“Remember to log all the transactions with the Sanctuary. I’ll want a full up date on return.” Ranna relayed the last instructions to her Deputy and core staff members. 

The Deputy nodded, offering Ranna his hand escorting her to the door, smiling at her knowingly. “Tell Helen Magnus, when, uh, if you see her, that the Praxians acknowledge their debt to her, and consider it an honour to know she’s a friend.”

“If I see her again,” Ranna narrowed her eyes, “I’ll be sure to relay the message Leroy. You just make sure you contact me if a crisis arises through the secured channel.”

Today Ranna’s time of absents started. City Leaders were afforded enough freedom to improve their sharpness on the long run. Centuries had come and gone since she was elected City Leader of Praxis. Ranna was looking forward to relinquishing all responsibilities. She had never coveted this freedom much during her many cycles of leadership but the here and now of her heart demanded different.

Ranna’s concentration was not up to standard. She had made some bad calls lately and the Elders were asking too many questions. The Senate had commented on her lack of interest in the arising difficulties of keeping the peace among the Herusan’s. After Fallon’s disappearance Ranna had lost her trust in the slit eyed species all together.  
Since she had taken up keeping earth time along with Edhen time she knew Helen’s birthday was due soon. A thought that made her heart sing.   
The idea of feeling real sunshine on her skin was another possibility she rarely allowed herself to think upon. That and figuring out what to do about her feelings for Helen Magnus were the only plans she made.

Two guards escorted her to the tunnels closest to Old City, the journey taking them two earth days. After they headed back she was on her own, under the cover of night and a pale new moon for company.

 

Front door

“Auwh no! Dude, you just drop kicked my last avatar.” Henry was about to launch a pillow attack against Kate when the doorbell to the main entrance rang and he froze.

“Say what? Like nobody uses the main entrance on a Friday night.” Kate rolled her eyes, staying put with the game console in her hand.

The Big Guy picked up the console Henry had been abusing and started up another Jujitsu match, husking, “Game on, sister.” 

“Will ya get that, Hank, there’s a good HAP.” The young Indian yelled over the soundtrack bouncing through the air, never slowing her game. “My weekend just started.”

Henry jogged to the main entrance hall complaining under his breath. Opening the door after disabling the local security measures, he saw a woman wearing leather, holding a backpack. Her face was covered partially by a scarf. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes and scent were familiar to him.

“What can I do for you?” the young man flung the door open wider cheerfully but cautiously.

“May I speak to Helen Magnus, please, Henry.” Ranna asked, taking off the scarf as she spoke.

Eyes wide as wagon wheels, Henry tried to speak, stumbling over his words of welcome. “You, uh, now I see it, Ranna, come in, please. I, I’m uh, surprised you actually rang the front door bell, actually, yeah. No transport modules drilling up through the, ah, never mind.” Scratching his head Henry took a step backwards letting Ranna inside.

“It’s very good to see you again too, Henry.” Smiling at the flustered young man she entered the hall and looked around curiously.

“So uhm, doctor Magnus isn’t expected back until tomorrow morning”  
Taking Ranna’s bag Henry led her to the main office. “Maybe Will can help you though?” 

Will saw his colleague and the Praxian coming through the half open door. Quite taken aback that Ranna would show up at the Sanctuary in person, just when Magnus was out on a networking trip, he was none the less pleased to see her. He stood up and walked from behind his paper plastered desk and greeted their guest. “Hello again, Ranna. It’s nice to see you.”

“And you, Will.” The brunette’s wide smile, making her face light up as she shook Will’s hand. 

“Is the new communications system not functioning or are you here on another matter?” Will asked, visibly worried, his eyes cutting across to Henry.

“Please relax gentlemen, I’m here on an entirely different and rather private matter.” Patting the top of Will’s hand she reassured him all was well.  
“I’d like to see Helen but Henry tells me she’s not here at the moment, so I shall return again in the morning.” Ranna turned around but stopped moving when she felt an arm loop into hers.

“Not so fast.“ Will steered the Praxian left towards the elevator, grabbing her luggage from Henry‘s hands, smirking. “Magnus would have my guts for garters if I didn’t offer you the guest quarters.”

“Throw in a tour of the Sanctuary and I gladly accept.” Squeezing Will’s arm in tighter she let herself be led around. Pleasantly surprised by the warm bond and hilarious banter between Helen’s team, the slight delay in plans turned out to be a breath of fresh air. 

Ranna had trouble relaxing when she was alone though, far away from the familiar sights and sounds of Praxis. Her room was wonderful but her mind was scattered. She wandered the halls, curious where the doctor retreated after a long day’s work. Just before first light, unintended, she fell asleep cuddling Helen’s pillow.

 

Back door

First light coloured the grey walls of The Sanctuary an eerie shade of blue. Not in the mood for running into anybody on return, Helen chose the secret entrance leading straight to her private rooms.

She and Declan had done nothing but bicker about negligible trivia and a pending deal she made with MI6 had fallen through because she arrived late at the evaluation meeting. All she could tolerate was a long, soothingly hot bath and a double Scotch.

She tip toed around her room in the dark, all fidgety and flustered. Stripping off her clothes layer by layer, she scattered the items across the end of the bed.   
Helen waited for the tub to fill, not bothering with the lights. Instead a single candle burned in her Spartan, black and white bathroom. The huge bath resting on gilded lions paws being the only extravagance detectable. 

A goblet and bottle of whiskey stood waiting for her next to the bed. Not noticing the glass had been used, Helen poured herself a double, chugging it back in one gulp. The Big Guy always put out a drink when she was expected back late, or early. How ever you looked at it; nothing was out of the ordinary to the doctor. She found everything she needed routinely. 

Sliding into the steaming water a long moan escaped her lips. Pulling the pins from her hair, dark curls fell around her shoulders. A few locks dipping into the water but Helen couldn’t care less. Closing her eyes she let the Scotch do it’s magic from the inside, helping her relax.  
Using a natural sponge, Helen washed the smell of airports off her body, replacing it with the delicate aroma of amber The essential oil transported her mind to a certain someone. 

Helen shook her head, redirecting her attention on the candle while she lathered her arms with the soapy sponge.   
You know I am smarter and faster and more experienced than you, but I suspect you like that.   
The boasty foreplay echoed through her head as she lazily remembered the smug expression on Ranna’s face. 

She couldn’t deny the flutter in her stomach and lower muscles anymore. Her throbbing clit begged to be touched. “Ranna“, she said out loud, almost tasting her lover’s name.  
She reminded herself to ask Ranna to teach her the pressure points she used the first time they made love. The recollection alone almost made her go over the edge. 

The sponge was left floating as she slid her right hand under water.

It took little more than three strokes, making her shudder and come and release a low howl she’d not heard cross her own lips before now. 

Letting herself slide all the way under water, Helen felt her body wind down a little, but not enough. Bursting through the surface, blowing out a fountain of water as she came up for air the doctor settled back against the side of the tub. She nearly laughed at herself had the residual pent up tension not gotten in the way.

Lifting the plug with her toe, Helen stepped out of the bath, wrapping herself in a fluffy black robe. She picked up the tin candle holder, shining her way back to the bedroom.

Helen plopped her weary bones down on her bed and was about to blow out the candle, when she heard the cutest sleepy mewl coming from behind her. That was definitely not a draft. Her skin tingled all over and her heart rate elevated, more out of surprise than fear.

Slowly she got up holding the candle higher to see if her instincts were right. Sometimes Kate slept in her room when she was away but to her utter astonnishment it was Ranna, fast asleep on her favourite side of the four poster bed. 

Resisting the urge to wake the woman, Magnus made herself comfortable. She was content to watch her lover breathe, her features ten years younger from the relaxation of slumber. 

The sun peaked over the roof of the residential building, illuminating the room in a coppery, gold hue, bringing the Praxian’s low lights out like they were on fire. 

Dear Lord, she’ll wake up any minute from the loud ruffle of my heart. 

The doctor could not stop herself, pushing a stray strand of hair behind the Praxian’s ear. Her trembling fingers barely touched the outline of Ranna’s lips but the older woman didn‘t stir. She lay fully dressed and sprawled out on her front, one hand hugging the pillow, the other stretched along side her body. One leg dangled over the side of the bed, twitching every so often. Her head lay turned towards Helen. The scent of vanilla and sleep mingled in the air around the bed.

It was driving her out of her mind, this condition of constantly being sexually aroused. She had to do something before she scared Ranna with the scream she knew was building inside. 

Magnus thought her heart would burst from her chest but took the risk and leaned in for another kiss. This time she was met by sparkling, ice blue eyes as she pulled away.  
Ranna rolled on her back, inviting the doctor to her arms. 

Moaning on contact, the smaller woman tasted and explored Helen’s mouth, taking all the time in the world because she could and because she wanted to. Her hands roamed tenderly under Magnus’ robe, feeling warm muscles ripple and goose bumps grow. 

Shivering into the tease, Ranna’s hands and mouth drove her wild with heady desire, rendering her vulnerable and open. Leaning on her arms her head pressed against her lover‘s forehead she asked a little unsteadily, “Teach me, teach me how to…” Soft fingers on her lips vanquished all words. 

“Shh. Trust me Helen, your body will remember, you are an Immortal too.” Ranna whispered while she pushed forward, sitting them up in one smooth move. Helen straddled her lap, just where she’d wanted her.

Helen lent a hand undressing the Praxian, roaming over every inch of her curvaceous body. Ranna’s leather outfit ended up in a pile on the floor next to Helen’s field kit and robe. Her deep purple lace bra stayed on, as did the silver ankle bracelets with little amethyst droplets hanging from the chain. “You take my breath away, Ranna.” Shivering as she spoke, Helen weaved her fingers of both hands into Ranna’s hair and pulled her into a slow, deep and scorching kiss.

Their tongues thick and wet, covering every inch of each other’s mouth in delicious slow motion. Hard and rapid breathing filling the air as the tension grew between them.   
Ranna pulled back for air, focussing on Helen’s eyes, darkened with want. “Did you enjoy your bath?” She enquired with a devilish grin crossing her features, sliding two fingers past Helen‘s labia into her heated and wide open centre. 

Gasping at the sudden pennetration and intimate insinuation, she grabbed onto the headboard, trying to steady herself. Panting she replied, “You were awake?”

“I only wish.”Ranna giggled, slowly moving her fingers in and out of the copious warmth between Helen’s sexy, quivering, legs just grazing her clitoris every now and then. Her other hand lay firmly in the curve of Helen’s lower back. “But I can feel the evidence of self loving down here, honey.” Wriggeling her fingers Ranna emphasized and teased. “And you hair is wet too.”

“Oh God,”Helen moaned, struggling to keep her eyes open while she gyrated her hips in counter sync to Ranna’s movements.

“Breathe, Helen. Relax all your muscles one by one and let me do the work, honey.” Ranna slid her hand up the younger woman’s taught back and pressed her thumb and index finger down firmly just below her neck. Her Levator muscles instantly slackened which made it possible to follow suit through out her whole body. 

“That’s it, now breathe as deep as you can.” The Praxian led Helen along, breathing with her. When Helen held the rhythm she lowered her head, sucking Helen’s left nipple into her mouth gently. Ranna taunted her lover’s body up to the next level. She took her time, remembering the sweat surrender during her own initiation so many centuries ago. Enjoying the sheer erotic feel and look of Helen’s sweaty body winding down from frantic writhing to a smooth and supple beat, took her higher.  
Helen heard her lover moan and hum against her breast’s, treating them to the most exquisite and tender loving. The impatient burn in her groin slowly grew into wave upon wave of electric energy, enveloping her entire body with a sensation that surpassed all the keening, clenching and climbing she normally needed to climax. Her need to control sex evaporated in safe and skilled hands. 

Ranna kissed her way up to Helen’s lips but refrained from deepening it more than a few flicks of her tongue against the doctor’s. Pushing in another finger, the Praxian slid Helen a little further back along her thighs.

Helen whimpered on every breath she let out, with every sliding thrust. Her nostrils filled with her own scent as she kept the steady rhythm going. Her hands roamed her lover’s hair and neck, ending up clutching a pair of muscled shoulders.

Reaching for Helen’s left hand, Ranna pulled it down between her legs, directing two fingers towards her clit. She bit down on Helen’s bicep holding her orgasm back. Sucking in deep breaths through her teeth, the Praxian relaxed her muscles, feeling Helen’ free hand copying the pressure point technique in her neck.   
After a while she managed to sit up straight, locking onto Helen’s eyes, moaning to the sensational moves the doctor’s fingers were making through her juicy folds. When she slipped in four fingers, working her thumb over her clitoris, Ranna felt the energy uncoil and snake up her spine.

Their breathing synchronised, rocking to the rhythm of old, Helen’s body awoke to it’s genetic coding and her heart fell hard for the woman that dared to override her tight control on life, setting her free.

 

“Look at me Helen,” Ranna panted, searching the Being in trance behind those shockingly blue eyes, “stay here with me, love.”  
Refocusing on Ranna’s gaze, Helen sped up the dance, making both women gasp and moan and cry. She had never let anybody see her come this way.

“Oh, God, Ranna, I can’t hold out much longer.” Magnus felt her lungs start to burn.

Ranna curled her fingers up against the spongy ridge inside Helen’s pussy, feeling Helen follow her lead. “Kiss me, now” She barely managed to speak, locking lips with her lover.

Energies crossed from one to the other, forging one long, hard release. Body’s wracked and shuddered and shook till they sank under the weight of gravity.  
Leaning against each other, the life wrung out of them.

Minutes passed before the sound of heavy breathing was replaced by soft and sloppy kisses and not long after the silence of sleep.


End file.
